wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Sentience
SENTIENCE & COGNIZANCE They are two of Rainfeather's several OCs. They might be used in roleplays, fanfictions, as well as other pages and forums. Artwork can be created, too. Characters by Rainfeather. Gradient color by Rainfeather, text format by Rainfeather. Other taken from free formats and coding on Heliosanctus's Testing Wiki. Don't steal this particular coding, but the base for this can be found on the Testing Wiki. Don't steal the content, either. Ask before using them. If you create a character for IP, you are automatically granted permission, but they must stay in character. Sentience and Cognizance are two dragons that were originally meant to be one, but they became nearly identical twins. They were stolen from their homes and raised to be examples of perfect intelligence, intelligence that would later rival NightWing knowledge and reasoning. Please note: All of the information stated here applies to both of them unless it is stated the information does not apply to both of them, as they are nearly identical twins, both in physical and mental detail. Their only difference is that Cognizance and Sentience have slightly different markings, and Sentience is a bit more of a rebel. I'm sorry, Cognizance, but Sen is my favorite. They are both part of the IP, which is a collaboration between me and Ajwildwolf. (Our first collab! Yay!) Physical Senses Taste: Average Touch: Touching things comforts them, hates physical contact with anyone except each other Smell: Enhanced to a point; can smell more vividly than the average dragon Sight: Vision aids will be needed in the close future Hearing: Hearing aids are a possibility, notably damaged left ear, recoils at especially high or loud noises Skills Strength: Average (for a male) Speed: Can ran amazingly quickly in short, energized bursts Agility/Flexibility: Under average Blood Genealogy *Sea/NightWing (Therefore, there was no need to make her more of a NightWing) *Neurological Stimulation Fluids *Deoxyribonucleic Manipulators Body/Muscle Detail *Tall *Slender *Long tail *Stunning eyes *Long limbs *Smooth, snake-like scales *Cat-like pupils *Slender, bird/snake-like snouts *Curving horns *Has several odd webbings and sails Coloring *Black scales *Slate grey horns and talons *Photophores don't glow *Sentience's photophores range from green to blue *Cognizance's range from red to yellow Conditions Possibly allergies Mental Intelligence Very intelligent, as their names suggests Personality * Incredibly violent (Sentience) * Serene (Cognizance) *Impulsive *Sarcastic *Creepily intelligent *Proud Fears *Public speaking *Not being able to move *The dark, but only if they're in an open space (Sentience) *Rejection (Cognizance) Conditions Gets violent mood swings (Sentience) History For better detail, click here. Originally, they were from a large urban area, but were taken at an early age by a few IP Workers, who kidnapped them in the middle of the night. The mother was frantic, unable to comprehend what was happening. By dawn they were halfway there, but the screaming dragonets who were carelessly shoved inside a duffel bag DID slow them down a bit. When they reached the HQ, located in the base of a large canyon, they were let out into the room. The other Subjects there were extremely annoyed, but Sentience proved she was not to be messed with. Under any circumstance. Despite being a hybrid with no breath weapon, she went into battle training and excelled in the area of physical combat. (Without weapons. Weapons are not allowed in the IPHQ.) When they tried to take her into the Lab, she fought back and injured several Workers who had the unfortunate luck that they had to carry her. Eventually, though, she was overpowered and brought into the lab for intense surgery to determine if she was a candidate for the IP. They figured out she was, and had surgery on her brain and heart to pump certain proteins and build better neurons simply so she could be a more intelligent being. She was released from the Lab and now lives in the IPHQ, with her sibling Cognizance and her best friend Evanescence, where she, to this day, plots escape and suffers punishment for injuring workers. She also blasts music on her tablet, which she's not supposed to do. Trivia * Sentience has never lost a fight since she was kidnapped * Sentience is very passive-aggressive * Sentience has undiagnosed sickness * Sentience is very observant * Sentience takes art and gym for her special topics * Sentience thinks of Ambiguous as a pet * Cognizance keeps his sibling in check * Cognizance takes dragon tribes and art * Cognizance and Evanescence are a ship * Cognizance likes painting * Cognizance takes art and dragon tribes for his special topics * Sentience and Cognizance like long words like "eidolon" and "comminatory" * Sentience and Cognizance, while non-binary, use specific gender pronouns. Sentience has chosen to be female, while Cognizance opted to be a male. Relationships Sentience '''Amber: '''She doesn't really like Amber, specifically for the reason she's simply too optimistic, despite her job and the fact that she's technically holding Sentience prisoner. '''Ambiguous: '''She likes Ambiguous (more than a friend) and wants to be with him, so she protects him as best she can because she knows he's far too mentally gone to think as a normal dragon. She knows he's only in IP because he can subconsciously solve complicated puzzles. '''Cognizance: '''He's her brother. She loves him, but hates when he embarrasses her in front of her opponents and is angry with him when he holds her back. Sometimes, when she's weary, she lets him think he's in charge. '''Evanescence: '''She's her best friend, except Evanescence doesn't like to let her do crazy things. She's a good confidant and someone that's easy to talk to, though. '''Frost: '''Sentience hates Frost, as well, mainly because of his position, but his smug personality isn't to be ignored. Cognizance '''Amber: '''He doesn't like Amber either, but happens to like her bubbly personality. She treats everyone nicely. '''Ambiguous: '''He's a bit jealous/suspicious of Ambiguous because Sentience likes him so much. He wonders if Sentience will stop paying attention to him if Amtience becomes a ship. '''Evanescence: '''He fancies Eva and wants her to be his girlfriend, but he's afraid to ask because rejection is cold and hard. He thinks she feels the same way and hopes she admits it soon. '''Frost: '''To be honest, he's never really met Frost. '''Sentience: '''He's the one that keeps her out of trouble. His sibling can be a bit of a handful, but he doesn't mind. Gallery Category:Non-Binary Category:Content (Animusdragon) Category:Status (Prodigy) Category:Hybrids Category:NightWings Category:SeaWings Category:Characters